Triste Retrouvaille V2
by Toki Star
Summary: Shaolan & Meiling reviennent de la chine pour retrouver leur amis.SakuraXShaolan YukitoXToya.Yaoi&Hétéro
1. Retour Au Japon

Je vous offres une nouvelle version de _"Triste Retrouvaille"_ je trouvais que l'autre n'était plus à la hauteur alors je la refais,si vous avez aimé la première version,j'espere que vous allez aimer la deuxième.L'histoire ne sera pas la même.Marina et _Animaliers_ ne seront pas vraiment présent,je vais peut-être les faire apparaître dans l'histoire,mais seulement comme figurant.Je ferai une autre histoire pour les An_imaliers._Comme cela vous pourrez connaître leur jeunesse ainsi comment ils sont devenus A_nimaliers,_Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre de _"Triste Retrouvaille"_

Les personnages de _Card Captor Sakura_ n'appartiennent qu'a _Clamp._J'ai quelque personnage qui m'appartienne dans cette histoire comme par exemple Sindy Kinomoto qui est la cousine de Sakura,Marina & _Les Animaliers _j'avais pas d'idée pour trouver un nom de groupe alors c'est ce que ça donné,mais j'aime bien. )

enfin...

Bonne lecture!!!

M3roko

**

* * *

**

**Triste Retrouvaille**

**1er Chapitre**

**Retour au Japon**

Meiling range un peu sa chambre,lorsque la mère de Lionel l'appelle.La jeune fille s'arrête et va voir la femme qui n'aime pas attendre.Elle lui tend le combiné.C'était Tomoyo,celle-ci voulais savoir quand ils allaient pouvoir revenir au japon,car la jeune fille commence à s'inquieter pour sa meilleur amie qui a perdue sa bonne humeur.

-Qu'a-t-elle?,demanda la jeune chinoise.

-Elle mange presque plus,elle ne veut plus sortir,ses yeux sont si triste et sa peau est blanche,commença la jeune fille de l'autre côté du combiné.Meiling il faut vraiment faire quelque chose.Deplus elle n'a jamais de réponse a ses lettres ou ses appelles...pourquoi?

-Shaolan travail énormément,je le vois presque pas et sa mère ne voulais pas que j'en parle a personne,mais pourtant Shaolan envoyait des lettres,je ne comprend pas,fit la brunette.

-On a jamais rien reçu,je ne comprend pas non plus.

-Tien...Shaolan tu es déjà rentré?

-Oui,à qui tu parle ?

-Tomoyo tu veux lui parler?

il ne répond rien et prend le combiné que sa cousine lui tend en souriant,celui-ci inquièt pour sa bien aimée lui posa plusieurs questions.

-Calme toi Shaolan,fit Tomoyo.Je ne peux pas répondre a tes questions,mais je crois que le meilleur serais de venir le plus tôt possible.Pour Sakura se serait peut-être mieux...

-Comment va-t-elle?,demanda le jeune homme encore plus inquièt.

-Pas très bien,fit-elle tristement.

-ON PART DEMAIN,cria Meiling pour être certaine que Tomoyo l'est entendu.

-Mais Meiling on ne peux pas,commença le rouquin.

-J'en ai parlé à ta mère et elle dit que c'est la meilleur solution pour la santé de Sakura,commença tristement Meiling.Et de plus tu as fini de la payer non?

-Oui,repondit le jeune homme.Tomoyo on va partir demain,on devrait arriver jeudi.

-Merci,soupira la jeune japonaise.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va pouvoir venir nous chercher?,demanda-t-il.

-Je vais envoyer Sindy vous chercher,fit-elle.Elle va ainsi vous expliquer la situation.

-D'accord,répondu Shaolan.À jeudi alors.

-À jeudi,fit la jeune fille avant de racrocher.

Il raccrocha et regarda sa cousine,qui semblait rassuré qu'ils retourne la-bas,surtout après ce que Tomoyo lui avait dit.

-Dit moi Meiling,fit le jeune homme.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que Tomoyo ta dit a propos de Sakura?,demanda-t-il.

-Elle ne va pas très bien,j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur que tu ne veuille plus d'elle.

-MAIS C'EST FAUX,s'écria le jeune homme.Je l'adore plus que tout.

-Allons commencer à nous préparer.

Le lendemain passa rapidement pour Shaolan et Meiling qui était a présent dans l'avion pour le japon.Sakura dormait chez Tomoyo,elle n'avait même pas vue que sont amie était de bonne humeur,elle avait trop mal pour s'en rendre compte.Elle se couchèrent et s'endormit rapidement.Le lendemain,Shaolan et Meiling arrive à l'aéroport,ils ne savent pas à quoi ressemble la jeune fille alors il essait de rester à un endroit ou ils pourront être facilement repèrable.Après quelque minute une jeune fille s'approche d'eux.

-Vous êtes Shaolan et Meiling?,demanda-t-elle.

-Oui,repondit la chinoise.Et toi tu es?

-Je me nomme Sindy Kinomoto,je suis la cousine de Sakura,fit-elle.Venez.

Deux hommes prirent les valises de Shaolan et Meiling et les transporte dans le coffre de la limousine,ils prirent place dans celle-ci.pendant le trajet de quelque minutes personne ne parlais ne voulant briser le silence.Avant d'arriver Sindy leur expliqua la situation,Sakura est malade,elle est triste de ne pas avoir vue Shaolan.

-Tomoyo essait de l'aidée,mais elle donne l'impression de ne pas vouloir,fit la jeune fille.

-Car elle veut des nouvelles de Shaolan,fit la jeune chinoise.

-Oui,repond-t-elle.

-Mais je lui est écrit des lettres,s'écria Shaolan.

-Elle ne les a jamais reçu,fit tu n'as jamais reçu les siennes.

Ils arrivent a destination après quelque minutes interminable.Shaolan était inquiet et content,Meiling inquiet et Sindy rassuré.Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et se dirige vers la chambre de Tomoyo.celle-ci les attendaient a l'exterieur de la chambre,elle ouvrit les portes,puis s'aperçu que Sakura n'y était plus.

-Elle n'est plus dans la chambre,s'écria Tomoyo inquiète.¨

**

* * *

**

Ça vous à plus??Donnez moi vos impression sur l'histoire,positive comme négative.

**-xXx-**

**Mero:** Wouaaah!!!Compliqué retranscrire une histoire... éè

**Sakura:** C'est si long que ça??ôo

**Mero:** Mais celle-ci va etre meilleur que la première version. D

**Marina:** Parce qu'on y apparaît pas c'est sa?? TT

**Mero:** Mais non...mais non é-è

**Marc:** Je suis certain que oui moi!!! èé

**Mero:** NON JE DIT...enfin bref...au prochain chapitre! -


	2. Joyeuse Retrouvaille

Me revoilà!!!Si encore moi avec un deuxième chapitre de _"Triste retrouvaille" _Enfin...je ne vous dérangerez pas plus longtemps,je n'ai pas de question ou d'autres - à la suite!!!

Bonne Lecture!

M3roko

**

* * *

**

Triste Retrouvaille 

**2em chapitre**

**Joyeuse retrouvaille**

-Elle n'est plus dans la chambre,s'écria Tomoyo inquiète.

Pris de panique Shaolan coura dans la chambre et constata lui même qu'elle n'y était plus.Ils chercherent dans toute la maison,mais ne la trouvèrent pas.Les trois adolescents de rejoind dans le salon et Meiling entend chanter,alors elle va vers le balcon et sourit.Sakura était a genou la tête contre ses bras sur le banc,une autre jeune fille était assise sur le banc et chantait.Sa voix était magnifique,une douce melody,qui fut comme le bruit des vagues sur la plage,douce et appaisante.La jeune fille arrêta de chanter et regarda Sakura en souriant.

-Alors Sakura comment as-tu trouvé??,demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

-C'était magnifique,tout simplement merveilleux,répondit Sakura sans attendre.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur brillance innocent d'avant,si vert,si pure.Elle se tourna pour voir Tomoyo et sourit,la jeune fille quitta.

-Tomoyo!!!!,s'écria Sakura joyeuse avant de sauter dans les bras de sont amie.

-Sakura,comment tu te sens??,demanda la jeune fille.

-Je vais bien...vraiment bien,fit la brunette en souriant.

-Ça me rassure,fit Meiling en souriant.

-Me...Meiling...MEILING?!?,s'écria Sakura qui surpris les deux autres jeunes filles.Je suis contente de te voir.

Elle sauta dans les bras de meiling en pleurant,celle-ci pleurait aussi joyeuse de revoir sont amie.

-Tu es toute seule?,s'étonna Sakura.

-Non...enfait...je...,essayait de dire la jeune fille.

Tomoyo regarda où se trouvais Shaolan il y a quelque instant,mais il n'était plus la.Elles enmennèrent Sakura dans la chambre de Tomoyo pour qu'elle se néttois un peu.Shaolan se promenais perdu dans ses pensées et il percuta quelqu'un.Il se tourna brusquement et il sortit sont épée la jeune fille sourit amusée et le regarde.

-Hé! mais fait attention avec ça!!sa coupe,fit la jeune fille avec un sourire calme.

-Je...euh...désoler...je ne voulais pas,fit le jeune homme un peu paniqué et serrant son arme.

-Tu te demande pourquoi j'étais avec Sakura?,dit-elle doucement.

-Euh...oui,mais comment tu,dit-il surprit.

-Je suis se qu'on appelle un ange,je décide qui vit et mon petit ami choisit qui meurt,dit-elle calmement.Sakura ne devait pas mourrir tout de suite,alors je l'ai guerris avec ce que j'ai pû.

-La...gue...guérrir?,fit l,adolescent.

-Ne t'inquiet pas,va plutot profiter qu'elle sois la,fit-elle avant de continuer son chemin.Et tu lui manque énormément alors va la voir.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il coura jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo.Meiling ouvrit et sourit,elle sortie de la chambre pour parler à son cousin.

-Bien pour le moment Sakura à les yeux bandé pour ne pas voir,fit celle-ci en souriant.

-Mais pourquoi?,demanda le jeune homme.

-Elle devra deviner qui tu es,susura-t-elle à l'oreille de son cousin qui rougis brusquement.

-Mais...mais si elle me touche au,commença-t-il avant que sa cousine le coupe et le fit entrer.

Il se plaça devant Sakura,comme Tomoyo l'avait demander.Sakura commençais a glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et monta jusqu'au visage,il ferma les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle lui fasse mal.Elle toucha une cicatrice,une vieille cicatrice qu'elle connaissait très bien,elle enleva ses mains rapidement du jeune homme et ne bougea pas quelque instant.

-Sha...Shaolan?,fit-elle timidement.C'est bien toi?

-Oui,fit le jeune homme en souriant.

Shaolan enleva le bandeau des yeux de Sakura,celle-ci commençais à pleurer tellement elle était contente de voir sont petit ami.Elle lui sauta au cou et il la serra contre lui,heureux.Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes,Meiling racla sa gorge pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.Ils se séparèrent le rouge aux joues.

-On vous laisse seul un peu,fit Tomoyo en attrapant le bras de Meiling et sortabt de la chambre.

Sakura regarde Shaolan,sourit et lui caresse le visage.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué,fit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

-À moi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle,fit celui-ci avant de l'embrasser.Je ne vais plus jamais me séparer de toi.

Elle sourit et reste contre lui,elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras,contre son corp.Elle frissona et Shaolan l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu as froid mon ange?,demanda-t-il inquiet?

-Non juste un frisson,fit-elle en souriant.

-Ex...excusez-moi,mais est-ce que vous auriez vu Tomoyo??,demanda un voix dans la porte.J'ai à lui parler avant de partir.

-Elle est sortie j'ignore ou elle est,fit Sakura en souriant.

-Merci,fit celle-ci avant de partir en fermant bien la porte.

Sakura regarde Lionel et sourit,mais quelque chose explosa et fit exploser les fenêtres de la chambre de Tomoyo.Shaolan et Sakura n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir,ils se sont laissé tomber au sol,Shaolan la gardait contre lui.Après quelque seconde Tomoyo et Meiling entrèrent en courant dans la chambre trouvant Shaolan et Sakura sur le sol.Ils c'étaient évanouie,mais les deux jeunes filles n'osèrent pas les bouger alors elles appelèrent les urgences,une ambulance arriva rapidement et ils furent transporté à l'hopital.Shaolan n'avais rien de grave,quelques coupures mais rien de très grave.Sakura était dos a la fenêtre alors elle eu de grave coupure qui pourrais lui couter la vie.Shaolan est dans une chambre d'hopital Meiling et Tomoyo attendent sont réveille pour lui en parler.Il se réveilla en se plaignant qu'il avait mal.Tomoyo hésita à lui en parler.

-Shaolan?,commença doucement sa cousine.

-Oui?,murmura celui-ci.

-Co...comment tu te sens?,demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai mal au dos,mais ça va,repondit celui-ci.

-Tu te souvient de se qui c'est passé?,demanda Tomoyo.

-Les fenêtres de la chambre on éclaté,repondit calmement celui-ci.

-Oui,repondit Tomoyo.

-Tu es hors de danger,rien de grave,dit Meiling.

Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrient brusquement et s'asseoit dans le lit.

-Sakura,cria-t-il en regardant les deux va-t-elle!!!

* * *

Ça vous à plû?Envoyer vos impression,vos déception,etc...

**-xXx-**

**Mero:** Voula la suiteu w

**Sakura:** Mais...Mais...pourquoi je vais mourrir?!?

**Mero:** Oh arrête un peu...j'ai pas écrit que t'allais mourir non plus...

**Shaolan:** Je veux pas qu'elle meurt meuoi!!! TT

**Mero:** VOUS VERREZ DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!! TwT


	3. Mon souhait le plus cher

Rebonjour la companie!!!! Voici le chapitre 3 de la version 2 de Triste Retrouvaille. Je suis fière pour une fois que j'ai plus d'imagination...x)

enfin bref ;)

Bonne Lecture

M3roko

**

* * *

**

**Triste Retrouvaille**

**3em Chapitre**

**Mon souhait le plus chèr**

-Sakura,cria-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes va-t-elle!!!

Meiling baissa la tête et regarde Tomoyo qui semblais démonlie.Elle prit la main de son amie et regarda son cousin.

-Elle était dos à la fenêtre,alors,commença-t-elle.

-C'est lésion sont grâve,fini Tomoyo.Et ils craignent pour sa vie...

Shaolan se laissa retomber dans le lit et les larmes commençais a apparaître sur le coin de ses yeux,il se cacha le visage dans les couvertures et les laissa couler.Meiling se leva et pris Shaolan contre lui,il pleura siliencieusement dans ses bras.Tomoyo pleurait aussi inquiète pour son amie.Un médecin entra dans la pièce pour les aviser que Shaolan pouvais sortir d'hopital et donner le numéro de la chambre de Sakura.Tous allèrent la voir.Shaolan tennait sa main incapable de faire quoi que se soit,il laissait ses larmes couler malgrés qu'il devait etre fort.Meiling partie avec Tomoyo chez celle-ci pour prendre des vêtements pour Shaolan et pour Sakura au cas ou...

-Sakura...,murmura le jeune homme.Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Il lui parlait,il savait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas,mais il voulait quand même lui parler,ça lui fesait du bien.Il s'endormit après quelque minutes sur la chaise a côté du lit.Il se réveilla lorsque les infirmières lui demandèrent s'il passait la nuit.En même temps Meiling et Tomoyo passèrent la porte.L'infirmièrent leur souris et leur explique.Vu la situation de Sakura,ils peuvent dormir à l'hopital.

-Les chaises ne sont pas très confortable,mais vous pourrez rester près d'elle,fit la jeune infirmière.

-Merci,fit Shaolan en souriant tristement.

Il resta sur la chaise près du lit pour tenir la main de Sakura,lorsqu'il repris la main les doigts de la jeune fille se serrèrent sur sa main et il se leva d'un bond.Tomoyo coura chercher l'infirmière qui arrivèrent en courant.Sakura ouvrit les yeux après quelque minute de test,elle ne parlais pas mais restait la à les regarder,lorsqu'elle croisa le regarde de Shaolan elle sourit,ce qui rassura tout le monde.La journée fut remplit de test pour Sakura à la fin de la journée elle s'endormit tenant toujours la main de son petit ami.Le médecin vint les voir et leur expliqua quelque chose.

-Un morceau de verre a été trouvé dans sa tête et c'est dans la partie mémoire,dit-il simplement.Il se peut qu'elle oublie certaine chose...

Shaolan la regardait et ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie quoi que se sois,tout ce qui c'est passé lorsqu'il était plus jeune ou bien lorsqu'il est arrivé il y a peine une journée.Il s'endormit épuisé,Tomoyo l'abria d'une couverture.Il se réveilla le lendemain Sakura était assise dans le lit et mangeait ce que l'infirmière lui avait aporté,elle n'a pas parlé depuis qu'elle c'est réveillé,Shaolan trouvais cela étrange.Sakura le regarda et ne dit rien du tout,Shaolan lui sourit.

-Bonjour,comment te sens-tu?,demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

-Je...vais bien,fit la jeune fille.

-Tu te souvient qui je suis non?,demanda à nouveau l'adolescent.

Sakura le regarda un court instant et fit signe de non de la tête,il se leva et sortit de la pièce.En sortant de la pièce il croisa Meiling et Tomoyo.

-Shaolan?,dit doucement Meiling.

-Elle...se souvient plus de moi,dit le garçon en sanglotant.elle...m'a oublié...

Tomoyo entra dans la chambre et regarda Sakura qui lui sourit.

-Tomoyo,fit Sakura en souriant.

-Tu te souvient de moi,soupira-t-elle.

-Bah oui,s'étonna Sakura.

Meiling suivit Tomoyo et sourit.

-MEILING!!,s'écria Sakura.

Shaolan entre à nouveau et s'asseoit sur la chaise près de la fenêtre et met sa tête entre ses bras croisé.Sakura le regarda quelque instant,puis regarda Meiling.

-Tu te souvient vraiment plus de lui?,demanda Meiling.

-Je sais pas...,fit Sakura un peu perdue.Je ne me souvient plus...j'ai l'impression que certain souvenir sont devenue trou noir...

-Meiling c'est pas grâve,fit Shaolan en se levant.Ce n'est pas grave...

Meiling se leva et alla près de son cousin qui commença a pleurer à nouveau.Il voulait être avec Sakura,mais celle-ci ne se souvenait plus de lui.Sakura qui était contre Tomoyo semblait chercher dans ses souvenir,mais sans rien réussir a trouver.Meiling eu soudain une idée.

-Si on montrais des photos à Sakura?,fit Meiling tenant toujours son cousin.

Il releva la tête et la regarda,Tomoyo sourit.

-J'ai une meilleur idée,fit Tomoyo et souriant encore plus.DES VIDEOS!!

-Génial,fit Meiling.

Lorsque Sakura sortit d'hopital ils retournèrent chez Tomoyo lui montra tout les videos ou elle était avec Shaolan,elle ne dit rien pendant qu'elle regardait,elle semblait essayer de refaire ses idées.Shaolan triste se leva et sortit sur le balcon.Il regarda le ciel et vit une étoile fillante,il ferma alors les yeux et plaça ses mains,comme pour prier.

-Mon souhait le plus chèr...,commença le jeune homme.Je souhaite que Sakura se souvienne de moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit,il se trouvait idiot,depuis quand cela marchait.Mais pourtant il voulait quand même croire que cela était possible pour pouvoir être avec Sakura.Il entendit des pas derrière lui,mais n'y préta pas attention.

-Shaolan?,fit une voix timide.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux et se tourna brusquement.

* * *

ça vous à plû??envoyer moi vos impression,vos déception... -

**Mero:** J'aime trop ce petit chapitre cro mignon!!!w

**Sakura:** MAIS...MAIS!!! O.O

**Shaolan:** Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui pleure ÇÇ

**Sakura:** Oooh! Viens ici mon amour!o Caline Shaolan

**Mero:** au prochain chapitre -


End file.
